


Good Vibrations

by dwacos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AND THAT, Affairs, Cheating, Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter Being an Asshole, Literally Just Texting, M/M, Phone Sex, Polyjuice Potion, Sexting, Sneaking Around, Texting, They dont cheat on each other, i havent seen or read all of the cursed child dont @ me, i love that thats a tag, thats the whole thing, they both cheat on astoria and ginny, they fucking suck!!!!!!, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwacos/pseuds/dwacos
Summary: After receiving a letter from his son about James Sirius picking on him at school, Draco Malfoy contacts Harry Potter in attempt to get the comments to stop. Their texting strays to something a bit more serious.





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading this now! I wrote this when I was suffering from writer's block over my other drarry fic that is approaching 35k........... oh gosh! I hope you guys enjoy!!!!!!! I'll probably continue this in another chapter if I fancy it.
> 
> BTW!!!! my tumblr is @ spicemommy , please come talk to me!  
> if u enjoy and would like to, please [buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/ggecxo)

**Draco Malfoy** (16:30):

_Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that Scorpius and your son, Albus Severus, have become more than acquainted in their first year of Hogwarts. I believed this would be a good thing, however, it seems that your eldest son, James Sirius, has been incredibly cruel in the corridors and in the Great Hall. I recently received a letter from him claiming that James has been rising to the rumours about Scorpius, and shouting things about it whenever he sees him. If this does not come to a quick end, I will be writing to McGonagall._

_Many Thanks._

_Draco Malfoy._

 

 **Harry Potter** (16:51)

_First of all, Malfoy, I don’t see any reason to bring McGonagall into this. James isn’t a bad kid. He’s probably not the only person that’s doing it to Scorpius, either._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (16:52)

_Whether he is the only child making fun of him or not, he is still making fun of him and making Scorpius tremendously upset. I don’t think you want your son to be known as a bully, do you? Not only that, Albus Severus is friends with Scorpius and is almost always around him when James Sirius does this - yet says nothing back to him to try and make it stop. Speak to your son about his actions._

 

 **Harry Potter** (16:58)

_Honestly, Malfoy, I know that the rumours are ridiculous but they’re a bit believable, and children will latch onto any gossip that they can find. James is just having a laugh, he doesn’t mean any actual harm to come to him. He always picks on Albus at home._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (16:58)

_I do not care about his squabbles with his brother. Scorpius is already troubled enough as it is at the moment and I would appreciate it if you would just do this. Please, Potter._

 

 **Harry Potter** (17:08)

_I think that’s the first time I’ve ever experienced you saying please._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (17:12)

 _I could do it more if you want._  


* * *

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (22:18)

_I was wondering why you hadn’t responded to that and realised that it is my fault. I hadn’t meant for it to sound, well, like that._

 

 **Harry Potter** (22:37)

_Good._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (22:40)

_I apologise._

 

 **Harry Potter** (22:50)

_Don’t worry about it._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (22:51)

_Have you thought about my request?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:22)

_About you saying please more? Yes._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (23:25)

_Har Har. Funny. No, about our sons._

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:26)

_Yes. I realised that if that was happening to Albus and it was upsetting him, I’d want something done about it as well._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (23:27)

_Thank you._

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:27)

_Don’t worry. I’ll write him a letter when I wake up._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (23:28)

_By the looks of it, that won’t be until late in the morning. You should go to sleep, Potter._

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:30)

_Can’t._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (23:32)

_Why?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:34)

_I'm talking to you._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (23:40)

_I don’t mean to keep you up._

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:41)

_It’s fine._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (23:44)

_Surely the glaring phone is keeping up your wife?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:46)

_She’s not here lol._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (23:50)

_Why? And what is ‘lol’?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:52)

_Seriously? How often do you text people?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (23:53)

_I prefer to call. Texting takes effort._

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:56)

_Why didn’t you call me?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (23:57)

_Couldn’t bear to hear your horrible voice._

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:59)

_and here i was thinking that we were getting on_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (00:01)

_Hardly. Especially with that grammar._

 

 **Harry Potter** (00:02)

_i’m tired , give me a break._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (00:03)

_No._

 

 **Harry Potter** (00:03)

_ughh._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (00:06)

_So, where is Ginevra?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (00:18)

_at Ron’s._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (00:19)

_I almost fell asleep waiting for your response then._

 

 **Harry Potter** (00:20)

_so it’s me that’s keeping you up?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (00:23) 

_Don’t worry, I’m not fawning over every message you send. I’m doing work._

 

 **Harry Potter** (00:24)

_but you’re texting instead of actually doing your work…_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (00:30)

_You’re distracting. Go to sleep so that you can write to your son._

 

* * *

 

 **Harry Potter** (09:38)

_The letter has been written and sent out to Hogwarts. There you go._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (11:22)

_How on earth were you up so early?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (11:30)

_Maybe the term you’re looking for is ‘thank you.’_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (11:32)

_Thank you._

 

 **Harry Potter** (11:37)

_How do you know I just haven’t slept at all?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (11:39)

_Surely not. You would be typing even more incoherently than you were last night._

 

 **Harry Potter** (11:42)

_I would be._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (11:58)

_Well, thank you. Goodbye._

 

* * *

 

 **Harry Potter** (17:38)

_Hiya._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (17:40)

_Good evening._

 

 **Harry Potter** (17:41)

_have you eaten tea yet?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (17:45)

_No._

 

 **Harry Potter** (17:46)

_Are you wondering why I’m asking?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (17:51)

_Slightly._

 

 **Harry Potter** (17:54)

_What are you doing?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (17:55)

_Working._

 

 **Harry Potter** (17:57)

_Do you do anything else but work?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (17:57)

_I tend to, occasionally. Were you planning on telling me why you asked if I’ve eaten tea yet?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (17:57)

_Stop working. I’m outside your house._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (17:58)

_You’re fucking what._

 

 **Harry Potter** (18:00)

_Don’t keep me waiting, yeah?_

 

* * *

  


**Harry Potter** (00:23)

_That was nice._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (00:24)

_It was. You didn’t have to pay for my meal, though._

 

 **Harry Potter** (00:32)

_I didn’t know how else to let you know that I wasn’t trying to mess you about._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (00:34)

_I think I realised when you told me that my eyes looked pretty in the ‘penumbral lighting.’_

 

 **Harry Potter** (00:35)

_Impressed?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (00:35)

_Did you swallow a dictionary, or did you read up on sophisticated words before taking me out to impress me?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (00:36)

_I’m just that smart._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (00:36)

_Har Har._

 

 **Harry Potter** (00:36)

_Intellectual._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (00:36)

_That’s you._

 

 **Harry Potter** (00:37)

_Would you consider going out again?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (00:38)

_With me._

 

 **Harry Potter** (00:38)

_Obviously._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (00:53)

_What was this evening about, Harry?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (00:53)

_I want to get to know you better._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (00:56)

_Why?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (00:56)

_Because ever since you said that you could ‘say please more if I wanted’ it’s all I’ve been able to think about._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (01:00)

_At least you’re honest about it._

 

 **Harry Potter** (01:01)

_I’ve been told I’m more ‘blunt.’_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (01:02)

_Definitely._

 

 **Harry Potter** (01:02)

_So… what’s the verdict?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (01:09)

_We both have wives._

 

 **Harry Potter** (01:10)

_But it won’t be anything… big._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (01:10)

_I don’t care. It’ll be too… big for me._

 

 **Harry Potter** (01:10)

_I’m not asking to go public._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (01:10)

_Just what exactly are you asking for? Before yesterday, we hadn’t spoken in months._

 

 **Harry Potter** (01:11)

_I know. I’m just asking to get to know you, that’s all. As friends._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (01:25)

_Friends?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (01:56)

_Is that what we’d be?_

 

* * *

  


**Harry Potter** (12:23)

_So sorry. Fell asleep with my phone in my hand._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (12:34)

_Don't worry. It was good, actually, it made me realise the time._

 

 **Harry Potter** (12:34)

_Let me guess… You’re working?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (12:35)

_Some of us have to earn a living, Potter._

 

 **Harry Potter** (12:36)

_Oh, we’re back to ‘Potter,’ are we?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (12:38)

_Always._

 

 **Harry Potter** (12:40)

_Where about is Astoria?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (12:40)

_Preparing dinner._

 

 **Harry Potter** (12:40)

_What have you had for lunch?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (12:45)

_If I say nothing, does that mean that you’re going to come and sweep me off my feet to take me to a fancy restaurant?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (12:46)

_If you’d like._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (12:48)

_You’re acting more like a sugardaddy than a friend._

 

 **Harry Potter** (12:50)

_Lol, okay. I guess that’s true. Sorry, I’m new to this._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (12:52)

_Again with that ‘lol.’ What is it? What does it mean?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (12:53)

_Don’t you have the means to google it?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (12:56)

_I’m a busy man. I can’t be opening web browsers all the time._

 

 **Harry Potter** (12:57)

_Oh, of course. Sorry, your majesty, I know you’re used to having everything done for you._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (12:59)

_I have picked up on your sarcasm, so you know, but I do like being called ‘your majesty.’ It’s very suiting._

 

 **Harry Potter** (13:00)

_Lol._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (13:00)

_Screw you._

 

 **Harry Potter** (13:01)

_Lol._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (13:01)

_Stop it._

 

 **Harry Potter** (13:01)

_No. Lol._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (13:04)

_May I ask why you’re wishing me lots of love?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (13:04)

_No! That’s not what it means. Not really. That’s what grandmas use it as. It means ‘laughing out loud.’ As in, that was funny, I’m laughing._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (13:04)

_Well, that’s silly._

 

 **Harry Potter** (13:05)

_Everybody uses it. Even muggles._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (13:05)

_Is that supposed to convince me to use it?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (13:05)

_Nope. It’s supposed to make you realise that you’re extremely out of the loop._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (13:05)

_I don’t care._

 

* * *

  


**Harry Potter** (22:56)

_How was the homemade dinner from Astoria?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (22:59)

_Very homemade._

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:00)

_Maybe you should come to dinner with me more then._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (23:00)

_Maybe. As long as you continue to pay._

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:01)

_Cheapskate._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (23:01)

_If you want to take me out, you should give me a reason to. Not paying is reason enough for me._

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:01)

_Is sharing my presence not enough?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (23:02)

_Lol._

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:04)

_Oh, look at you! You’re learning!_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (23:05)

_Don’t patronise me, Potter._

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:07)

_Only if you call me Harry._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (23:08)

_Don’t be stupid, Harry._

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:59)

_What are you doing?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (00:03)

_Preparing for bed._

 

 **Harry Potter** (00:03)

_How?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (00:04)

_Brushing my teeth._

 

 **Harry Potter** (00:04)

_I thought you were going to say something fun._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (00:04)

_Like what?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (00:04)

_Like getting undressed?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (00:05)

_I’ve done that already._

 

 **Harry Potter** (00:06)

_So what’re you wearing now?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (00:07)

_Goodnight, Harry._

 

 **Harry Potter** (00:10)

_fuck. :-(_

 

* * *

  


**Draco Malfoy** (10:24)

_Watch your profanity._

 

 **Harry Potter** (12:48)

_Fuck that._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (12:50)

_What if your children knew you said these words?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (12:53)

_They wouldn’t be surprised. Well, Lil would. Albus and James wouldn’t care. I’d be stupid to think that they don’t swear themselves._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (12:55)

_Scorpius doesn’t swear._

 

 **Harry Potter** (12:56)

_Lol._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (12:56)

_He doesn’t. It’s not proper. His grandmother would backhand him if she heard him swear._

 

 **Harry Potter** (12:56)

_Narcissa?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (12:56)

_Yes._

 

 **Harry Potter** (12:57)

_How is she?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (12:58)

_Coping._

 

 **Harry Potter** (12:58)

_That’s good. It’s probably helpful to have you around her. And I bet she loves Scorpius._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (12:59)

_She does._

 

 **Harry Potter** (13:00)

_I’m sorry._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (13:07)

_Don’t be._

 

* * *

  


**Draco Malfoy** (19:23)

_Astoria has just asked me who I've been texting. She knows I hate doing it normally._

 

 **Harry Potter** (19:50)

_What did you say?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (19:53)

_I said ‘Harry Potter’ and she laughed and called me mysterious._

 

 **Harry Potter** (19:54)

_She thought you were lying._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (19:54)

_It seems that way._

 

 **Harry Potter** (19:55)

_She’s going to think you’re having an affair._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (19:56)

_I’m not though. This is just you getting to know me as a friend._

 

 **Harry Potter** (19:56)

_Oh, of course._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (19:56)

_You say that as if you believe that something is going to happen._

 

 **Harry Potter** (20:00)

_Oh, of course not._

 

* * *

 

 **Harry Potter** (03:28)

_I’m thinking about you. Come to lunch with me tomorrow._

 

 **Harry Potter** (03:28)

_Today, even._

 

 **Harry Potter** (03:28)

_Wear something nice._

 

* * *

  


**Draco Malfoy** (08:58)

_You better have gone to sleep after sending those messages. What time are you intending on picking me up? I need to feed an excuse to Astoria. She was bothered by the vibrations of my phone last night._

 

 **Harry Potter** (09:04)

_I’ll be there to pick you up at 11:00. Don’t worry about Astoria._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (09:05)

_Can I take her out down the drive so she can see you and finally believe me? It will relieve her plenty if she sees that I am not swanning off with a gorgeous lady._

 

 **Harry Potter** (09:05)

_Sure. Invite her out to lunch with us, if you’d like._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (09:06)

_Lol._

 

 **Harry Potter** (09:06)

_I’m serious._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (09:08)

_No. Why? What would the point be? For me to pretend even more?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (09:08)

_I get it, you’d prefer to have me by yourself._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (09:09)

_Lol._

 

* * *

  


**Harry Potter** (10:59)

_I’m outside._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (11:00)

_I know. We are as well._

 

 **Harry Potter** (11:00)

_Scurry on down then. Just make sure to walk her back to the house. That wouldn’t be a bad sight._

 

* * *

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (15:12)

_I know I said it a lot but again, I’m sorry I had to leave quickly._

 

 **Harry Potter** (15:13)

_Don’t worry about it. Your wife needed you._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (15:13)

_Uselessly. I know that she’s been ill, so I thought it was going to be something important . She needed me to judge her fucking outfit as if I’m a stylist or something._

 

 **Harry Potter** (15:13)

_Maybe she does know you’re gay?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (15:13)

_Very funny. When have I ever said that I’m gay?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (15:14)

_True. Maybe I’ve been imagining everything then._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (15:16)

_You’re so much different over text than you are in person._

 

 **Harry Potter** (15:16)

_How so?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (15:16)

_You’re so much more forward over text. In person, I see your eyes wander, of course, but you’re never so bold as to say the things you say on here._

 

 **Harry Potter** (15:17)

_Would you prefer if I was bolder in real life?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (15:20) 

_No. It’s almost cute how you blush and get all flustered when you see me. Whenever I say something a bit forward, you look away or stop and have to blink - you look so bewildered._

 

 **Harry Potter** (15:21)

_What am I like on here?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (15:23)

_Dominant. Demanding. You’re so confident and straightforward to me over this - as if it’s a form of protection or something. When you tell me what to wear, pay for when we go out, it feels as if I should be angry about it, but I can’t be. I love it. It makes me feel helpless._

 

 **Harry Potter** (15:25)

_I’m hard._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (15:26)

_That’s exactly what I mean._

 

 **Harry Potter** (15:30)

_Really though._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (15:30)

_My wife is sitting next to me._

 

 **Harry Potter** (15:31)

_Tell her I said hello._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (15:32)

_Absolutely not._

 

 **Harry Potter** (15:56)

_I just got off._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (15:57)

_Good for you._

 

 **Harry Potter** (16:00)

_I was thinking about you._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (16:02)

_Good for you._

 

 **Harry Potter** (16:03)

_Ugh. Don’t you want to know what I was thinking about?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (16:03)

_Me._

 

 **Harry Potter** (16:03)

_Well, yes. But the specifics…_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (16:06)

_Potter, it is four in the afternoon. I am sat in my living room having afternoon tea with my mother and my wife. Hearing about your lewd fantasies about me is not at the top of my priorities at this second. I suspect if I started sweating and acquired a tent in my trousers, I’d get very funny looks._

 

 **Harry Potter** (16:07)

_Understood. Text you later._

 

* * *

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:47)

_Are you alone yet?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (23:50)

_Yes._

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:50)

_What are you doing?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (23:50)

_Reading._

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:51)

_Okay, Hermione._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (23:51)

_I thought this conversation was going to lead somewhere interesting. Please don’t refer to your (female) best friend while in the middle of it._

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:51)

_Somewhere interesting? Like… Where?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (23:52)

_Somewhere down south?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:52)

_Here I was, thinking I would never get to experience this side of you. I thought you were some sort of Ice-Prince._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (23:52)

_I have needs as well, Potter._

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:53)

_What do you need right now?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (23:53)

_You._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (23:53)

_(Attachment: 1 image)_

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:55)

_Holy fuck._

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:55)

_Oh my god._

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:55)

_You’re fucking gorgeous. I want you._

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:56)

_(Attachment: 2 images)_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (23:57)

_You have no idea how long I’ve fantasised about seeing your cock. I am ecstatic that the rumours are true._

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:57)

_Which rumours?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (23:58)

_That you’re hung as fuck._

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:58)

_Call me._

 

* * *

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (10:03)

_I wanted to say thank you for last night. I’ve been having ‘sex’ with Astoria for years, and only using my hand while talking to you was almost a million times better than all of those years combined._

 

 **Harry Potter** (10:05)

_A million? Wow. I feel proud._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (10:05)

_Almost a million, Harry, don’t get too cocky._

 

 **Harry Potter** (10:05)

_I can be as cocky as you want._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (10:07)

_Ginevra home yet?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (10:07)

_Yep. She took Lil to go and see her uncles. And aunties. And cousins. And grandma and grandpa._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (10:08)

_Why didn’t you go with them?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (10:08)

_I told them I’d be busy with work._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (10:08)

_And the real reason?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (10:08)

_Just didn’t really fancy it. So many young children. So many loud voices. I do love them, but I can never spend too much time with them nowadays. I’m growing older, I guess._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (10:09)

_Very gracefully, too._

 

 **Harry Potter** (10:10)

_Thank you._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (10:10)

_I suppose I’ll be seeing a bit less of you. Or hearing from you less._

 

 **Harry Potter** (10:11)

_Why?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (10:11)

_Your wife and young daughter are home. You can’t be out all the time, and texting and calling somebody all the time will be a red light for Ginevra._

 

 **Harry Potter** (10:11)

_She trusts me._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (10:13)

_She shouldn’t._

 

 **Harry Potter** (10:15)

_I know._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (10:16)

_I want to see you._

 

 **Harry Potter** (10:16)

_I want to see you too._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (10:17) 

_Meet me in Lady Dinah’s Emporium at 12:00. Number 153, Bethnal Green Road._

 

 **Harry Potter** (10:22)

_Are you asking me to meet you at a fucking cat café?_

 

* * *

 

 **Harry Potter** (14:01)

_First time I’ve been blown in an alleyway, and I’d say it was a fucking good experience._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (14:01)

_Not the first time I’ve blown somebody in an alleyway, but still, it was a fucking good experience for me too._

 

 **Harry Potter** (14:02)

_Jesus? How many have guys have you had?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (14:05)

_I’ve never gotten properly fucked. And I’ve only blown two guys before you._

 

 **Harry Potter** (14:05)

_That’s kind of hot._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (14:05)

_I didn’t know who they were. I met them in clubs._

 

 **Harry Potter** (14:06)

_That’s also kind of hot. You’re like a slut._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (14:07)

_Don’t make me want to go for a round two._

 

 **Harry Potter** (14:07)

_I didn’t really do much for you. That would only be polite of me._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (14:08)

_You’ve never cared much for etiquette before. And I did finish, so don’t worry._

 

 **Harry Potter** (14:08)

_I want to be what makes you cum._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (14:08)

_You were._

 

 **Harry Potter** (14:08)

_I mean literally. I want to touch you. Everywhere._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (14:09)

_I want you to. I want us to meet somewhere. Somewhere where we can do more than some cheap blowjob in a back alley._

 

 **Harry Potter** (14:10)

_Me too. I can rent out a hotel room._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (14:10)

_At this point, I’m convinced that you just want to treat me as a sugarbaby._

 

 **Harry Potter** (14:10)

_I’m surprised you know what that is._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (14:10)

_It’s a frequent in my porn searches._

 

 **Harry Potter** (14:10)

_That’s hot._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (14:11)

_So, that hotel room?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (14:11)

_I’ll send you the details._

 

* * *

 

 **Harry Potter** (07:23)

_I just received a letter back from James._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (07:27)

_Yes? What did he say?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (07:30)

_He used language that I will definitely have to talk to him about. But overall, he said that he’s sorry._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (07:32)

_Did he say that he’d stop?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (07:33)

_Not exactly._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (07:33)

 _Potter, seriously, if I receive another letter from Scorpius then I_ _will_ _be going down to the school to have a talk with McGonagall._

 

 **Harry Potter** (07:34)

_Draco…_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (07:34)

_You’re welcome to accompany me, but I suppose you’ll be called in eventually anyway._

 

 **Harry Potter** (07:35)

_There’s no need to speak with McGonagall._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (07:35)

 _There most certainly is. Your son is making mine miserable. It doesn’t matter that James is_ _your_ _son. I would take any parent whose child was doing this up to the school._

 

 **Harry Potter** (07:36)

_Okay. I’ll write back to James. Are you still up for the hotel?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (07:36)

_Yes. Still for midnight?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (07:36)

_Yes. I’m looking forward to it._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (07:38)

_It’ll be my first._

 

 **Harry Potter** (07:40)

_I know. Are you sure about doing it?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (07:40)

_Yes. Are you?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (07:41)

_Yes._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (07:41)

_There’s no going back after this._

 

 **Harry Potter** (07:41)

_I know._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (07:42)

_We’re still married. It’s wrong._

 

 **Harry Potter** (07:50)

_Yes._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (07:52)

_We’d be having a full-blown affair. Oh god. Picture the press getting hold of that._

 

 **Harry Potter** (07:52)

_I don’t want to._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (07:54)

_I’m not trying to convince you not to do this. I want us both to be completely aware of what we’re doing._

 

 **Harry Potter** (07:57)

_I know, I know. I’m sorry, I’ve got to go and make Lil breakfast._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (07:57)

_Think of her, too. Think of all of your children._

 

 **Harry Potter** (07:58)

_It’ll be okay._

 

* * *

 

 **Harry Potter** (22:34)

_What will you be wearing tonight?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (22:36)

_That’s a secret._

 

 **Harry Potter** (22:40)

_A secret that I want to know._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (22:40)

_Well, I’ll tell you one thing._

 

 **Harry Potter** (22:41)

_Yes?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (22:41)

_It’s going to end up with me wearing nothing at all._

 

 **Harry Potter** (22:42)

_That’s something I can’t wait for._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (22:45)

_I’m touching myself._

 

 **Harry Potter** (22:46)

_You are fantastic._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (22:46)

_I have to go into the shower now. I suggest you do as well._

 

 **Harry Potter** (22:47)

_Are you trying to say that I smell? I was getting all ready for sex talk._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (22:48)

_Sad, sad! Go and clean yourself._

 

 **Harry Potter** (22:50)

_Only if you send me photos._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (23:03)

_(Attachment: 6 images)_

 

 **Harry Potter** (23:05)

_I’m the luckiest man alive._

 

* * *

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (00:00)

_I’m here._

 

 **Harry Potter** (00:01)

_Have you gone inside yet?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (00:01)

_No._

 

 **Harry Potter** (00:01)

_Good, come into the alley on your right. I have polyjuice for us both to take to go in. Don’t worry, it won’t last longer than twenty minutes._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (00:02)

_Oh, excellent. Very good that you came prepared. Though, if you’ve chosen somebody very attractive to change into, I might not want you to switch back._

 

 **Harry Potter** (00:03)

_That’s rude._

 

* * *

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (13:21)

_I got home safe, thought it was rather hard to walk to an apparition point._

 

 **Harry Potter** (13:23)

_Good. To both points. I’m glad you can still feel me._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (13:24) 

_I just want to let you know, Potter, that if you ever bring polyjuice to one of these meetings again and I have to turn into a woman, I will gladly take pleasure in ripping your head off. No magic required._

 

 **Harry Potter** (13:24)

_(-: < _

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (13:24)

_Screw you._

 

 **Harry Potter** (13:25)

_We’ve already done that._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (13:31)

_Ugh. Crude._

 

 **Harry Potter** (13:32)

_I’ve not even shown you how crude I can be._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (13:32)

_Why not? You had a perfect opportunity last night._

 

 **Harry Potter** (13:33)

_Because I want you to know that that is a very small portion of what I’m capable of._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (13:34)

_Merlin._

 

* * *

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (09:23)

_Just received a letter back from Scorpius. He says that Albus has begun standing up for him._

 

 **Harry Potter** (09:31)

_Brilliant! So no McGonagall?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (09:37)

_He didn’t say anything about James stopping, but for now, I’ll hold off._

 

 **Harry Potter** (09:40)

_Thank you, Draco._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (09:42)

_Seriously though, if he continues, I do want him to be punished. I’d say three months of detention shall do._

 

 **Harry Potter** (10:07)

_That’s fair enough. Hey, remember that one time we both got like, two months of detention together?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (10:09)

_Which I didn’t deserve, but yes._

 

 **Harry Potter** (10:12)

_Sixth year._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (10:12)

_Yes._

 

 **Harry Potter** (10:13)

_I wanted to bend you over the desks. Every single day._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (10:16)

_What? You were under the impression - rightfully - that I was a Death Eater, and yet you still wanted to fuck me?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (10:16)

_Yeah, I can’t explain that. We were sixteen. Hormones were high and I guess I wanted to… Put you in your place:_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (10:20)

_I wouldn’t be angry if you did._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (10:21)

_I mean, now I wouldn’t be angry. Back in sixth year, I would’ve had you castrated._

 

 **Harry Potter** (10:28)

_Would’ve been worth it._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (10:30)

_Don’t know whether I should be flattered or creeped out by the fact that you wish you’d fucked sixteen-year-old me._

 

 **Harry Potter** (10:32)

_Oh, god. That does sound weird. That’s not meant to sound weird. You know what I mean. Can you imagine how different our lives would be if we got together then? In Hogwarts?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (10:34)

_Well, four human beings wouldn’t exist, for one._

 

 **Harry Potter** (10:34)

_That’s true. I don’t regret having children._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (10:35)

_Neither do I._

 

 **Harry Potter** (10:37)

_I regret not having you._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (10:37)

_So do I._

 

* * *

 

 **Harry Potter** (17:02)

_Gin wants to renew our vows._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (17:08)

_Can I be invited?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (17:09)

_Lol. No, seriously. I’m freaking out._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (17:09)

_Why? Just do it. You love her._

 

 **Harry Potter** (17:10)

_I’m gay._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (17:11)

_It’ll look suspicious if you don’t._

 

 **Harry Potter** (17:12)

_Do you want me to?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (17:12)

_Why shouldn’t I?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (17:13)

_I thought… You know. We had something._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (17:15)

_We’re just fucking. It’s just sex._

 

 **Harry Potter** (17:16)

_Oh._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (17:20)

_I thought that’s what this was?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (17:21)

_I don’t know. I really like you._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (17:21)

_Potter, we’ve been speaking for about a week._

 

 **Harry Potter** (17:22)

_I know._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (17:53)

_Talk to you later._

 

 **Harry Potter** (17:54)

_Okay._

 

* * *

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (03:21)

_I’m sorry._

 

 **Harry Potter** (03:26

_For what?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (03:26)

_For being presumptuous and blunt._

 

 **Harry Potter** (03:27)

_Don’t worry. I was as well. I looked too much into it._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (03:27)

_You didn’t. It’s just… Too quick. I’ve had feelings for you. But I don’t think it’s smart to act on these so fast when we don’t even know what’s true or not._

 

 **Harry Potter** (03:27)

_That’s true._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (03:27)

_Are you angry at me?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (03:28)

_What? No. Merlin, you’re making more sense now than you have in years, why would I be angry?_

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (03:28)

_I don’t know. When can I see you next?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (03:29)

_Now._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (03:30)

_It’s half past three in the morning._

 

 **Harry Potter** (03:30)

_Come over._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (03:30)

_Are you serious? Your daughter and your wife are there!_

 

 **Harry Potter** (03:31)

_I’ll cast some charms. They won’t know._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (03:31)

_Are you sure about this?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (03:32)

_Yes. Please._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (03:32)

_I’ll be over now._

 

 **Harry Potter** (03:33)

_Thank you._

 

* * *

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (04:02)

_Should I knock? I’m outside. Come get me._

 

 **Harry Potter** (04:04)

_I’m coming._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (04:05)

_Will Ginevra not ask why you’re getting up?_

 

 **Harry Potter** (04:07)

_Nope. She’s used to me not being able to sleep._

 

 **Draco Malfoy** (04:10) 

_Okay. Hurry up, it’s freezing._

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed and would like to, please [buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/ggecxo)


End file.
